Identity
by SeriCereal
Summary: When Mizuki gets into some trouble, Sano is there to pull her out, but along the way Mizuki finds out that Sano knows.


Finals are finally over! I thought to myself as walked toward the cafeteria with Sano for dinner.

"Hey, Sano, what do you think we're having for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I hope it's Chinese!"

"Maybe."

As we hurried to the cafeteria, I tripped on one of the stairs. Then, I felt Sano's warm arms stopping my fall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded.

Then, Sano lost his footing, and we fell down the flight of stairs. I hit my head on the wall, but Sano wasn't injured.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my head.

Then all of a sudden, Sano picked me up and started carrying me some where.

"Where are we going?"

"To the infirmary."

"Why? I'm fine!" I said.

"You might have a concussion."

"O.K., I'll go, but at least let me walk."

"NO. Because knowing you, you'll fall again."

"Fine," I said, accepting defeat.

He carried me silently the rest of the way to the infirmary.

"What happened this time?" Umeda asked.

"She fell down the stairs."

"O.K., well let's check that thick skull of yours."

After a short check-up, he said I was fine and sent us back to dinner. When we walked into the cafeteria, everyone, especially Nakatsu, had worried looks on their faces.

"What happened? Why are you guys so late?" Nakatsu asked.

"I fell down the stairs." I answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After we finished eating dinner, we all walked balk to the dorm together. When we walked into our room, I told Sano that he could get his shower first.

"Okay." He replied.

*** * ***

**When I got out of the shower, Mizuki was asleep on the floor.**

"**Mizuki, wake up," I said.**

"**Ugh your hopeless," I lifted her up to put her on her bed and she stirred.**

"**Mmmm, Sano…sexy," As soon as I heard that I froze in my tracks. Me? Sexy? The moment I regained mobility, I shoved her into her bed. I have to tell her I know. Then, I heard a loud yawn and Mizuki stuck her head out of her bunk. **

"**Oh, you're out?"**

"**Yeah," I replied.**

"**Why is your face all red?"**

"**Did you know you talk in your sleep?"**

* * *

Oh crap, oh crap, crap crap! What did I say?

"I do? What did I say?"

"Umm, well, nothing, never mind."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Well, what did I say then?"

"NOTHING!"

I think he's mad.

"Just go get your shower."

"Okay."

*** * ***

**A few minutes later, I hear a loud thunk. **

"**Mizuki?" I asked.**

"**Mizuki, are you O.K.?" There was no response, so I opened the bathroom door to find Mizuki lying on the floor of the shower, unconscious. I took the towel off the rack and covered her up. I looked around for something to cool her down with. Then, I saw some blood running towards the drain. I shut the bathroom door, ran over to Nakatsu's room and banged on the door.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**It's me, Sano"**

"**Just a sec."**

**A few seconds later, Nakatsu opened the door. **

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Go get Umeda. Now."**

"**Why?"**

"**JUST GO!" I yelled, and he took of running towards the infirmary. I waited 5 minutes before Nakatsu and Umeda showed up.**

"**Nakatsu, go back to your room." I said. Very reluctantly, he went back to his room. **

"**What happened?" Umeda asked. **

"**Mizuki, she fell in the shower." I said.**

**We ran into the bathroom to see Mizuki in the same position I left her. **

"**So did you find out just now, or have you known all along?"**

"**I knew all along." I said**

"**So that's why you didn't let Nakatsu come in."**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Okay, Sano, what I need you to do is get her dressed."**

"**Okay," I answered. I took the pile of clothes of the sink and put them on her. Then Umeda had run and to get an ambulance. He had the paramedics and gurney on the way. The paramedics picked Mizuki up and put her on the gurney. I ran after them and got in the ambulance with her. As we rushed to the hospital, Mizuki regained consciousness. **

"**Sano?"**

"**Yeah Mizuki?"**

"**What happened?"**

"**You fell in the shower, and hit your head."**


End file.
